Accecato
by DulceHaruno
Summary: Cegado por el odio se fue, pero ciego volvio. El corazon sera el unico que podra ayudarlo, el tiempo, y los cuidados de una chica pelirosa. Accecato significa cegado en español. Es 100 Sasusaku . Amor y drama.
1. Chapter 1

_// .Accecato. //_

Cuarto fic de este año 2008.

Accecato, es el nombre de mi cuarto fic, significa cegado en español, y trata de la perdida de vista de Sasuke al culminar la pelea con su hermano Itachi. Su equipo al ver que había quedado mal herido, decide llevarlo hacia Konoha, donde Sakura tendrá la misión de cuidar y sanar al Uchiha.

Ella había comenzado a odiarlo, pero un amor tan fuerte es imposible de borrar del corazón, especialmente cuando necesita de tu ayuda.

Sasuke no quiere vivir, ya que era lo último que le faltaba para destrozar su orgullo Uchiha.

………………………………….

Día I.

"La Venganza Castigo."

Sasuke jadeaba por lo intenso de su pelea, de la cual había salido vencedor.

Se encontraba bañado en sangre, tanto suya como la de su odiado hermano, que finalmente había pagado por todo el daño que había ocasionado.

El observaba el cuerpo ya inerte de su hermano, el cual aún mantenía los ojos abiertos, que denotaban la falta de vida.

Sasuke se agacho donde el se encontraba, y paso su mano sobre sus parpados, para así cerrarlos por toda la eternidad.

La batalla había sido letal, ambos dieron lo mejor de si, pero el odio que contenía Sasuke lo ayudo a superar a Itachi.

Itachi estuvo a punto de matarlo, ya que con una fuerte patada, lo envió hacia unas rocas, donde Sasuke se mantuvo casi inconsciente por algunos segundos.

_Itachi no aprovecho esa oportunidad._

Ahora que Sasuke comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la batalla, noto que su cabeza sangraba enormemente bajo la nuca, además de tener unos cuantos huesos quebrados, bastantes rasguños y dificultad para respirar.

Sonrió por ello, ya que jamás pensó salir con vida de aquella batalla, pero ahora que lo había conseguido, debía cumplir su segundo cometido.

- _Renacer mi clan._

Escucho que alguien se aproximaba, era su equipo, HEBI, el cual gritaba su nombre, y avanzaba rápidamente hacia el.

_Sasuke-kun ¿te encuentras bien?_

Como le molestaba aquella voz, esa voz que no se cansaba de repetir su nombre, aquella voz que era como una molesta bocina en su oído, que no se paresia en nada a la dulce voz de su ex compañera de equipo.

_Sakura_

Sasuke se puso de pie lentamente, pero sintió que todo se volvía borroso, que sus piernas flaqueaban, y que el aire faltaba en sus pulmones.

Los integrantes del equipo Hebi al ver a Sasuke de pie respiraron profundamente, pero su semblante cambio en cuestión de segundos.

Al observarlo, vieron como Sasuke se desplomaba en el suelo.

Todos corrieron a todo lo que les daba sus piernas, y al llegar observaron el grave estado en el cual se encontraba su líder.

Se encontraba, sucio, herido, y cubierto de sangre, mostraba serios problemas al respirar, y un charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza mostraba que ocultaba bajos sus negros cabellos una profunda herida, que si no era cerrada provocaría su desangramiento.

Los tres se miraron en el profundo silencio, hasta que uno de ellos decidió romperlo.

_Llevémoslo a Konoha. – _Se atrevió a hablar uno de ellos._ --_

_¿Qué? Estas loco, ahí lo buscan por traidor, lo mas probable es que acabe en la cárcel. –_Pregunto consternada una pelirroja_--_

_Es eso o que muera aquí por nuestra ineficiencia, además el me había comentado su deseo de volver a donde un día vivió junto con su clan. –_Respondió otro miembro del grupo--

Entonces no nos queda nada mas que pensar, tendremos que llegar a Konoha lo antes posible, y hablaremos con la Hokage, lo más probable es que no nos reciban de la mejor forma, pero es nuestra única esperanza de que logre salvarse.

Entonces Salgamos de inmediato.

El más fuerte de ellos tomo en sus brazos al Uchiha menor, el cual empeoraba cada vez más.

Desaparecieron con el viento, dejando un cadáver, una gran batalla, y una venganza ya saldada.

………………………………….

En konoha, todo se encontraba como de costumbre, la Hokage en su despacho, alistando algunos papeles de su aburrido puesto, junto a su mano derecha, una joven llamada Shizune.

En el reconocido puesto de Ramen, se encontraba un rubio chico hiperactivo, escondido tras una montaña de platos de su alimento preferido.

A su lado se encontraba aquel joven de sonrisa falsa, llamado artificialmente Sai, el cual alentaba a Naruto a comer más de aquel sabroso platillo.

Mientras que en el hospital había una bella mujer pelirosa de 18 años, la cual llenaba formas en su consulta, había tenido un mal presentimiento hace horas, pero al llamar a Naruto, supo que el no se encontraba en peligro, mas del que se exponía todos los días comiendo cantidades estratosféricas de ramén.

Al recordar las absurdas explicaciones de su amigo, sobre lo que le ocurriría sino comía ramén, le provocaron algunas risitas.

Pero aun tenía aquella opresión en el pecho, que no la dejaba tranquila, sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero como dicen, las malas noticias son las primeras que se saben, en poco tiempo esperaba alguna respuesta a aquel presentimiento.

………………………………….

Hebi se encontraba a pocos metros de la entrada de Konoha.

_Cambio de planes, no tenemos tiempo de pasar a ver a la hokage primero, así que nos dirigiremos al hospital inmediatamente, ya que Sasuke casi no se mueve._

Decidieron cubrirse con algunas capuchas y mantas, y pedir ayuda en el hospital.

Ellos de escabulleron, y como dos ráfagas de viento entraron a Konoha. Recorrieron gran parte de la villa, hasta que divisaron el gran edificio del hospital.

Observaron que las luces la mayoría se encontraban apagadas, pero en el cuarto piso había una encendida, así que velozmente se dirigieron hasta allí, dispuestos a pedir ayuda.

………………………………….

Sakura se encontraba muy agotada por su extenuante día de trabajo, se levanto de su asiento, guardo algunas cosas en su escritorio, y se dispuso a abandonar su consulta, pero un estruendo proveniente de su ventana, hizo que automáticamente cubriera su rostro con sus manos.

Al quitarlas, observó a tres encapuchados, mas uno que se encontraba en los brazos del más alto.

Intento saber quien se escondía tras aquellas capuchas, pero le fue realmente imposible en aquella fracción de segundos.

¿_Qué hacen ustedes aquí, y a quien buscan_? – pregunto bastante sorprendida la pelirosa.

_¿Usted es doctora?_ – Pregunto altaneramente una mujer del grupo-

_Respóndame primero, porque no estoy de humor para jueguitos._ – respondió ella con el seño fruncido –

_Necesitamos su ayuda, nuestro compañero esta gravemente herido, y no tenemos mucho tiempo para dar explicaciones ahora_. – contesto otro, que en su voz mostraba mucha preocupación.

Sakura, no entendía nada, pero como doctora, su deber era salvar vidas, y si una estaba en riesgo, no podía perder tiempo para atenderlo.

Esta bien, recuéstenlo en la camilla, lo examinare de inmediato.

Ellos hicieron lo que ella les dijo, y Sakura se puso un par de guantes quirúrgicos, destapo el cuerpo, el cual se encontraba envuelto en una frazada, y descubrió de inmediato, la razón de su mal presentimiento.

En aquella camilla, se encontraba muy mal herido su ex compañero de equipo, el traidor de Konoha, el vengador, aquel que nunca entendió los sentimientos de la pelirosa, aquel hombre por el cual ella derramó tantas lágrimas, y que ahora necesitaba de su ayuda.

_- Uchiha_

Se encontraba en blanco, realmente esperaba a cualquier persona menos al _Uchiha_, no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, y había tratado de olvidarlo cuando descubrió que el corazón de este se encontraba completamente cegado por el odio, y por la sed de venganza.

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Oye barby de cuarta, como se encuentra Sasuke-kun –Karin interrumpiendo con su horrible voz-

"_Sasuke-kun" si así es como solía llamarlo, que tonta fui. Hasta logra darme risa._

- Será mejor que controlen a la zanahoria si no quieres que la saque de aquí.

_- ¿Cómo me dijes… - _Pero fue interrumpida justo a tiempo, ya que el aura de la pelirosa demostraba mucha maldad.

Sakura comenzó a examinar el cuerpo del Uchiha el cual demostraba profundos y severos daños, ya no tenía tiempo que perder, localizo el botón que se encontraba en la pared, y lo presiono, una alarma se extendió por todo el hospital.

El equipo Hebi, se asusto.

_Que hiciste, como se te ocurre delatarnos. – _reclamo la pelirroja_-_

_No los delato, necesito al mejor equipo de médicos para salvar al Uchiha, porque se encuentra en pésimas condiciones._

_Has lo que tengas que hacer – _Dijo uno dispuesto a salir por la ventana_ –_

_Deberían esperar aquí, porque lo mas seguro es que los maten y encarcelen sin mi ayuda._

Sakura salio con la camilla en dirección a la sala de urgencias, muchos médicos y enfermeras se acercaron y mostraron mucha impresión al ver al traidor junto a la chica.

_No es momento de sorprenderse, el se encuentra muy grave, es necesario operarlo y curarlo inmediatamente_ – Ordeno Sakura con mucha determinación-

Todos la miraron e inmediatamente cambiaron sus rostros, aquellas palabras de la doctora jefe, los hizo recapacitar, y preparar todo para salvar la vida del Uchiha menor.

_Necesito que uno de ustedes le avise inmediatamente a Tsunade, la necesito con urgencia._

Todos corrían de un lugar a otro, mientras Sakura se encontraba en la sala de urgencias, cerrando heridas, observando daños y reponiendo huesos rotos.

………………………………….

En la torre del Hokage, un anbu se presento de improviso en el salón entrando por la ventana.

Tsunade-sama, tenemos una urgencia en el hospital.

_¿De que se trata?_

El Uchiha menor regresó y se encuentra muy grave, la doctora Haruno esta atendiéndolo, pero prescinde de su ayuda.

_¿Qué? Vamos enseguida. Shizune apresurémonos._

………………………………….

Mientras tanto, Sakura hacía todo lo posible por cerrar las heridas de Sasuke, especialmente la que se encontraba en su cabeza, ya que no se veía nada de bien.

Sakura al revisar el estado de los golpes, vio algo en el cerebro de Sasuke, que no le gusto nada, ya que la región occipital se encontraba con daños severos.

Eso mantenía muy preocupada a la pelirosa, la cual no sabia que mas hacer.

En esos momentos llego Tsunade, la cual al ver la expresión de la pelirosa, decidió solo centrarse en la salud del paciente, ya luego averiguaría que ocurría con ella.

………………………………….

Naruto y Sai decidieron buscar a la pelirosa en su oficina, ya que al pasar fuera del hospital observaron los vidrios rotos, y sin pensarlo dos veces a toda velocidad entraron a la consulta de su amiga.

Cuando entraron, vieron solo rastros de vidrio, una frazada cubierta de sangre, algunos cabellos, y las cosas de Sakura esparcidas por el suelo.

Naruto corrió a pedir algún tipo de explicación, pero no encontraba a nadie.

Repentinamente una enfermera salió de la sala de urgencias, con sus guantes cubiertos de sangre, Naruto se sorprendió, y Sai se encontraba muy serio.

_¿Has visto a Sakura-chan?_

La doctora haruno, se encuentra con un paciente muy grave en la sala de urgencias, esta intentando estabilizarlo.

_¿Por qué, que ocurrió?_

El Uchiha menor regreso muy mal herido, lo siento debo retirarme.

La respuesta de aquella enfermera, había sido como un balde de agua fría para Naruto.

Sasuke, la persona por la cual había luchado tanto tiempo, se encontraba ahora en urgencia, aquel amigo, del cual nunca se había olvidado.

Había regresado, por fin había regresado¿pero en que condiciones, y que había ocurrido para que volviese así¿Habría por fin cobrado venganza? Y otras muchas preguntas que rondaban la cabeza de Naruto.

Sai en cambio, no demostraba nada, solo algo de sorpresa por la aparición repentina del Uchiha.

Ambos esperaron fuera de la sala de urgencias.

Los marcadores del reloj giraban y giraban sin tregua, se apreciaba que las enfermeras y médicos salían corriendo en busca de algunos implementos y volvían a entrar en silencio.

_Naruto se encontraba impaciente y nervioso._

Pasaban horas y no había señal alguna del estado de Sasuke. No se había visto tampoco la aparición de la pelirosa, ni de Tsunade.

_Naruto ya no resistía ni un minuto mas la espera._

La luz encendida de la sala de urgencias, y los ruidos constantes de maquinas, demostraban que en el interior se estaba librando una gran batalla, pero en este caso, era para salvar la vida de cierto hombre ennegrecido por el odio.

_Naruto exploto._

¡_Ya! Realmente he soportado mucho tiempo esto, necesito saber que es lo que esta ocurriendo allí dentro._

Realmente me sorprende que hayas durado tanto tiempo en silencio, incluso llegaste a preocuparme. – Dijo el pintor a su lado- Pero creo que deberías calmarte, ya todo termino. – Dijo señalando la luz ya apagada de la sala de urgencias –

Naruto miro, y rápidamente bajo la vista hacia la puerta, esperando la aparición de la pelirosa o de Tsunade.

………………………………….

Sakura se encontraba realmente exhausta, habían trabajado por largas horas para salvar la vida del pelinegro.

Finalmente lo habían salvado, pero había un problema, que quizás solo el tiempo remediaría.

Sasuke se encontraba ciego, el golpe causado en la parte trasera de su cerebro había provocado un gran daño en la región occipital encargada de la vista.

Tsunade había determinado que era ceguera temporal, el daño había sido reparado casi en su totalidad, pero el tiempo, era el único que podría terminar de curarlo y volver su vista como antes.

Sakura lo sospechaba, desde el momento en que había visto la gravedad de la herida.

Ahora venia lo mas difícil.

Que Sasuke despertara y comenzara ver solo oscuridad.

………………………………….

En el próximo capitulo…

Los estruendos y destrucción no cesaban en aquella habitación.

Solo les quedaba una opción, debían sedarlo.

………………………………….

Hola…

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo.

Espero que les guste. A mi si. Hahahah.

Besus cuídense y nos vemos en:

Secretos Ocultos.

La mansión embrujada.

Hell.

Y

Accecato.

Atte Dulce Haruno.

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"


	2. Solo oscuridad

………………………………….

**Que les pareció mi adelanto… de lo más mala hahahaha… pero bueno. Mejor me concentro…**

**Aquí les va el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y sea de su agrado. **

**Mejor solo lean. **

………………………………….

-

_/ .Accecato. /_

_-_

………………….

-

_Día II._

-

…

-

"Solo oscuridad"

-

-

De la sala de emergencias, salio la camilla que llevaba a Sasuke a su habitación. Naruto al verlo, palideció, se veía demasiado vulnerable, conectado a maquinas, pálido, y cubierto de vendajes que cubrían su cabeza. 

El resto del cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por sabanas blancas, y las enfermeras se lo llevaban hacia una habitación, donde esperaban su recuperación.

Naruto aun no sabia el estado en el que se encontraba el Uchiha menor, pero al ver a Sakura salir de aquella sala, respiro profundamente.

Ella se encontraba muy pálida, con ojeras que se remarcaban en su rostro, con la bata cubierta de sangre, y con sudor en su frente. Sus ojos mostraban que algo no andaba bien, lo que mantenía con amplia preocupación a Naruto.

Sakura al mirar a su compañero de equipo vio las dudas que se presentaban en su rostro, la preocupación y las ansias de saber lo ocurrido. Sin más rodeos decidió hablar.

_- Naruto, Sasuke se recuperara, llego con amplias heridas, pero luego de los esfuerzos de todo el equipo, logramos salvarlo. El se encuentra estable, y en el rango de una semana podrá salir del hospital._

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, ya que su amigo, uno de sus lazos afectivos más importantes, se encontraba bien, y…

_- Pero, hay un pequeño inconveniente. _– Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos-

El observo que Sakura se ponía muy seria y a la vez melancólica, cosa que preocupo mucho a Naruto.

_- El perdió la visión, es algo temporal, que no sabemos en cuanto tiempo lograra recuperarse, un golpe que recibió en la parte trasera de su cerebro lo dejo así, con Tsunade-sama hicimos todo lo posible._

_- Por ahora solo podemos esperar, ya que el tiempo y unas terapias curaran su vista, y podrá ver como antes, pero no sabemos en cuanto tiempo._

Naruto no comprendía, no sabia en que parte se había perdido, aquellas palabras de que Sasuke no vería lo había dejado impávido. No reaccionaba, y se encontraba muy serio.

Sai que permanecía a un lado de Naruto, no demostraba nada en su rostro, pero en el interior se encontraba igual de consternado que el rubio.

_- ¿Qué quieres decir, Sakura-chan?_

_- Quiero decir que Sasuke esta ciego temporalmente. No sabemos cuanto tiempo permanecerá así, pero esperamos que sea por unos meses, todo depende de el._

Naruto por fin comprendía aquellas palabras, y deseaba que no fueran ciertas, pero como había dicho Sakura, era solo temporal, así que había muchas esperanzas de que recuperara la vista.

_- Sakura-chan¿tu vas a ayudarlo para que se recupere, cierto?_

_- Haré todo lo que este en mis manos Naruto, eso te lo prometo. –_Dio mostrándole una gran sonrisa-

El sonrió felizmente, y abrazo a su amiga, Sai también mostró una sonrisa, que para este entonces de la historia se habían vuelto verdaderas.

_- Pero creo que esto recién comienza Naruto._

_- ¿A que te refieres Sakura-chan?_

_- Conociendo a Sasuke, creo que esto no se lo tomara de la mejor forma, por lo que hay que estar preparados para cualquier reacción que demuestre._

Naruto pensó unos momentos, y asistió con un movimiento ascendente de su cabeza.

_- Por ahora lo mantendremos vigilado, pero tenemos que estar preparados._

_- Esta bien Sakura-chan¿pero como fue que ocurrió todo esto?_

_- No lo se aun Naruto, _/pero se como averiguarlo/. _Creo que mejor voy a descansar, ya que mañana será un largo día.- _dijo esta mientras caminaba por los pasillos.-

_- Esta bien Sakura-chan, nos vemos mañana._

_- Hasta mañana Naruto, Sai._

_- Hasta mañana Sakura – _Dijo el pintor que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio, pero sin perder ningún detalle de la conversación entre los amigos -.

Ambos se quedaron observando la espalda de la pelirosa hasta que se perdió en uno de los pasillos.

De la sala de emergencias, salio una extenuada Tsunade, al observar encontró justo a la persona que buscaba.

_- Naruto, necesito hablar contigo._

_- Nos vemos Naruto-kun. – Sai se despidió mientras encaminaba sus pasos por el mismo pasillo donde momentos antes se había marchado la pelirosa._

_- Si Tsunade-oba-chan. _

_- Naruto, Sakura ya te dijo sobre Sasuke¿cierto? _

_- Así es¿Por qué lo pregunta?_

_- Sasuke saldrá del hospital en una semana, y alguien debe cuidar de el, ya que en su estado no podrá estar solo, a Sakura le encargue aquella misión, _**/En realidad la obligue/** _tu tienes que encargarte con otros ninjas en arreglar la casa de Sakura donde vivirán ella y Sasuke luego de que el salga del hospital. Tienes que comenzar mañana, y terminarla en cinco días, esa será tu misión._

_- Esta bien Tsunade-sama._

_- Ha y Sakura te ayudara también, ya que no quiere que dejes un desastre en su casa._

_- Empezare lo antes posible, pero antes voy a comer ramén._

_- Y yo me voy a mi oficina, creo que necesito un poco de Sake._

-

………………………………….

-

Sakura iba sumida en sus pensamientos, ya que luego de la conversación con Tsunade, estaba muy enojada.

-

……….

-

_Flash Back._

Habían terminado con el Uchiha, y Sakura se dirigía hasta la salida, pero la voz de su maestra la detuvo.

_- Sakura espera, necesito hablar contigo_

_- ¿De que se trata Tsunade-sama?_

_- Sakura, cuando Sasuke salga del hospital, alguien debe encargarse de el y sus terapias, y creo que la mas indicada eres tu._

_- ¡Que¿Porque yo? _

_- Porque tu lo conoces, porque eres ninja medico, porque tu casa es de un piso, y porque eres la única que no se aprovechará de el en su estado. Además de que tú serás a la única que aceptara a su lado._

_- Pero es injusto, yo tengo que trabajar en el hospital, y además tengo misiones, y mi casa necesitaría muchos cambios. _/Inner: Las excusas baratas no funcionan, Sakura- Este no es tu problema/

_- Bueno si es eso, creo que el hospital no te necesita en estos días, además que las misiones están todas cubiertas, y con respecto a los cambios de tu casa, ya tengo todo listo, mañana comenzaran a arreglar tu casa._

_- ¡Que! Pero Tsunade-sama. _/Porque siempre me toca lo mas difícil a mi/

_- Nada de peros Sakura, desde hoy te conviertes en la medico de cabecera de Sasuke Uchiha, y no acepto reclamos._ /Creo que esto los ayudara a ambos/

- ..

_- Es una misión Sakura y debes aceptarla._

_- Esta bien_ – respondió ya resignada, saliendo de la sala de urgencias.-

/Créeme Sakura, es por tu bien, ya entenderás porqué lo hago, solo debes volver a abrir tu corazón a algo que siempre has sentido /

_Fin Flash Back._

-

…………….

-

Sakura llego a su casa, y luego de darse una larga e interminable ducha, tomó su pijama, y se recostó en su cama. 

Momentos antes de quedarse dormida, sintió que tres ninjas se acercaban ha su casa, inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, y sin decir nada espero pacientemente, hasta que entraron a su habitación.

Una de ellos se acerco, y en el momento en que iba a tocar su hombro, Sakura rompió el silencio.

_- Sabría que vendrían, necesito conversar con ustedes_

_- Nosotros también. – _respondió una voz ronca-

-

………………………………….

-

Luego de conversar por cerca de una hora con los integrantes del equipo Hebi, averiguo muchas cosas, las que mas le impresionaron, fue saber sobre la muerte de Itachi, como ocurrió la batalla, quienes eran ellos, y muchos detalles sobre la triste vida de Sasuke el último tiempo, el cual según sus compañeros no demostraba sentimientos ni emociones.

Ese definitivamente no era el Sasuke que ella conoció, era un hombre consumido por el odio, por la sed de venganza y por el deseo de soledad. 

Ahora que lo pensaba, sus días a partir de mañana iban a ser cada día más difíciles, especialmente, después de que el pelinegro despertara de aquel profundo sueño, que luego lo mantendría por un tiempo en la mas infinita oscuridad.

El cansancio fue más fuerte que la perocupación, pero algo ella si tenía muy claro, mañana le esperaba un largo y muy agotador día.

-

………………………………….

-

A la mañana siguiente…

Sasuke despertó, comenzó a sentir aromas, sonidos, y el piteo incesante de una maquina a uno de sus costados.

También sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, y un dolor punzante en su nuca, instantáneamente recordó la pelea con su hermano, de la cual había salido victorioso, y se sintió por un momento complacido, y tal vez _libre_.

Intento en vano abrir os ojos, pero le fue completamente imposible, ya que se sentía muy mareado.

No se había dedicado a pensar en que lugar se encontraba, pero al sentir el suave colchón y el sonido agudo de las maquinas, pensó en encontrase en un hospital, al cual sacando conclusiones lo debían de haber traído los integrantes de Hebi.

Pero a que hospital, y donde, si bien recordaba, el había perdido el conocimiento por la perdida de sangre, y si era así, la villa que mas cerca se encontraba del lugar de la batalla era…

_- Konoha._

Lo más probable es que lo hayan llevado allí, era el lugar más cercano. Pero ahora tenia dudas, ya que no sabía nada, y se encontraba en una amplia encrucijada, ya que no esperaba regresar tan pronto.

Necesitaba averiguar si en realidad se encontraba en Konoha.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, intento abrir los parpados, no le resulto, intento nuevamente, y reiteradamente, hasta que lo consiguió.

Pero algo andaba muy mal, al abrir los ojos, vio solo _oscuridad_, parpadeo un par de veces, pero nuevamente volvió a ver solo aquel tormento. 

Su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar en lo que le estaba ocurriendo, abría y cerraba los ojos, se los restregaba con las manos.

_Ya comenzaba a desesperarse_

No veía, realmente no veía nada. Ni sus manos, ni la habitación, _solo oscuridad, _aquella oscuridad que tanto temía.

¿Pero porque, que había ocurrido? 

_**El golpe**_

Aquel golpe que se dio al chocar con las rocas, aquel golpe que aun retumbaba con fuertes puntadas su cabeza.

_**Pero no, el no podía estar ciego, el necesitaba no estarlo.**_

Se sentó en lo que imagino como camilla, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, sin importar el gran dolor que esto le provocaba. Sentía como algunas de las heridas ya cerradas volvían a desgarrarse, pero el dolor no le importaba, necesitaba ver, el necesitaba levantarse, y buscar las respuestas a muchas de sus dudas.

_**El no podía estar ciego**_

Intento poner lo pies en el suelo, pero al estar débil no fueron capaces de sostener su peso, y acompañado con un sonido seco se precipitó al frío suelo, abriendo aun mas sus heridas.

Trato de levantarse, pero en un vago intento, se agarro de algo que se encontraba a uno de sus costados, provocando que esto se derrumbara, creando un gran escándalo.

Unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta, mientras Sasuke aun permanecía tirado en el piso, con el cuerpo hecho trizas.

-

………………………………….

-

Una enfermera que pasaba fuera de la habitación del Uchiha, se alarmo por el escandaloso ruido que había en la habitación.

Sin duda el había despertado, y tenia que entrar a ver su estado.

Como le habían informado, apenas despertara debía cerciorarse de su estado e informar a la doctora de cabecera inmediatamente.

Al entrar quedo completamente impresionada, al ver al pelinegro tendido en el suelo, con la camisa completamente cubierta de sangre. Además de tener algunos muebles y cosas esparcidas por la habitación.

Casi instantáneamente al salir de su asombro se acercó a el, pero un grito que le infringió mucho terror la detuvo.

_- ¡No te me acerques!_

La enfermera quedo paralizada, al ver los rojos ojos del uchiha menor, que la obligaron a salir corriendo de la habitación.

-

………………………………….

-

Sakura, se levanto pesadamente, aunque había recuperado mucha de su energía, realmente no se encontraba con mucho animo.

Principalmente, porque a partir desde ahora debía mantener al Uchiha siempre a su lado al ser su medico de cabecera, además de ayudarlo con las terapias y mantenerlo en su casa. Y para terminar debía aceptar que Naruto junto con un grupo ayudara a arreglar la casa para que el uchiha no tuviese problemas y resultara todo más fácil en aquel largo camino que le esperaba.

Rápidamente se ducho, se vistió, tomó desayuno, y algunas vitaminas que Tsunade la obligaba a tomar diariamente.

Se dirigió al Hospital, donde encontró un gran alboroto, mucho ruido, y enfermeras y ANBUS corriendo de un lugar a otro.

Solo había dos opciones, o había comenzado una nueva guerra o _el Uchiha había despertado._

-

………………………………….

-

Sasuke se encontraba fuera de si, luego de que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado levantarse, comenzó a caminar derrumbando cosas y rompiendo otras.

_**El no podía estar ciego.**_

Había comenzado a enfurecerse, no obtenía respuestas, ya que nadie venia a dárselas, luego de que había comprobado que realmente sus ojos mostraban solo oscuridad.

Necesitaba saber ¿donde estaba, que le había ocurrido, porque estaba así, por cuanto tiempo?

No quería gritar, pero la única forma de llamar la atención era atentando con las cosas que sentía a su alrededor. De ese modo pronto llegaría alguien a calmarlo y a darle una explicación.

-

………………………………….

-

_- Doctora Haruno, el despertó._

- "_Como me lo temía"_

_- Tsunade-sama dijo que era su responsabilidad, que usted sabría como calmarlo, porque hasta ahora a destruido por completo la habitación, y una enfermera se encuentra en shock luego de verlo a los ojos. _

_- ¿Alguien más ha entrado a la habitación aparte de ella?_

_- No, nadie se ha atrevido a entrar._

_- Comprendo. Prepárame un sedante, lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se pueda mover, pero que si me pueda escuchar._

_- Como usted ordene. _

Sakura calmadamente, se dirigió a la habitación donde tendría que encarar al desertor de Konoha, a su antiguo compañero, y a su antiguo y olvidado primer amor. ¿O no?

Al llegar frente a la puerta, podía sentir que el Uchiha jadeaba, que aun le quedaban cosa por quebrar y que al parecer ya se estaba cansando.

Una enfermera llego corriendo con una jeringa que contenía aquel líquido que le ayudaría a mantener una conversación. El problema sería como comenzaría a hablar, y como haría para inyectarle la jeringa con el sedante.

-

………………………………….

-

Sasuke nuevamente sintió unos pasos, agudizando su buen sentido de la audición, logro escuchar como la puerta se abría lentamente, y como esta se volvía a cerrar.

Sentía la respiración pausada de alguien que había entrado a la habitación.

_- ¿Quién eres?_

_- Tú doctora Uchiha, y si no colaboras, créeme que me transformare en tu peor pesadilla._

Esa voz, sin duda era ella. Pero ¿desde cuando era doctora¿y ese tono¿Uchiha, al parecer muchas cosa habían cambiado, pero sin duda algunas hay otras que nunca cambian.

"_Sigue siendo igual de molesta"_

………………………………….

En el próximo capitulo…

_- Yo no dependo ni dependeré de nadie, y menos de una molestia como tu, no necesito de tu lastima._

_- Ese no es mi problema Uchiha, veamos si te las puedes arreglar solo, auque créeme que lo que menos me da es lastima. Creo que cada uno cae por su propio peso._

_- ¿Quieres decir que me merecía esto? -_Apretándole fuertemente el brazo con el cual lo examinaba.

_- Creo que cada uno busca lo que obtiene y tú no eres la excepción. _

_- _

………………………………….

Hola…

Bueno este esta un poco mas largo.

No he tenido el tiempo suficiente para actualizar mis fics, pero créanme que hago lo posible.

Reitero no dejo ninguno de mis fic botados, así que les pido paciencia, porfis.

Bueno en el próximo ya comienza de lleno el Sasusaku, aunque créanme que no se viene nada fácil para estos dos, son muy orgullosos.

Agradecimiento a mis 13 primeros review.

Natsumi-uchiha / Bienvenid

Yica / Bienvenid a mis fics.

Hatake-Haruno Kozumy / Bienvenid a mis locuras.

Setsuna 17 / Muchas gracias por leer otra locura. Wellcome.

Hatake fer /Bienvenida a Accecato.

Adry / Ideas locas, pero en fin espero que buenas. Bienvenida.

Akarui-wakai / Genial, bienvenida.

Sakuritakuukiiss / Gracias por leer otro de mis fics, bienvenida a este también.

Denii-asakura / Bienvenida. 

Judith Uchiha / Siempre bienvenida amiga. 

Kaoru-Uchiha / Wellcome a Accecato. 

Alexavenuz / Bienvenida a mi nuevo fic.

Darkness.Masquerade / Gracias, Bienvenida a mis Historias amiga. (Me paso por las tuyas )

¿Algún review¿Comentario?

¿Descarga¿Apoyo¿Crítica?

-

Feliz semana santa.

-

Atte Dulce Haruno.

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"


	3. Angustia

…………………………………

Dulce Haruno.

………………………………….

-

_/ .Accecato. /_

_-_

………………….

-

_Día III._

-

…

-

"Angustia"

-

-

**En el capitulo anterior…**

Sasuke nuevamente sintió unos pasos, agudizando su buen sentido de la audición, logro escuchar como la puerta se abría lentamente, y como esta se volvía a cerrar.

Sentía la respiración pausada de alguien que había entrado a la habitación.

_- ¿Quién eres?_

_- Tú doctora Uchiha, y si no colaboras, créeme que me transformare en tu peor pesadilla._

Esa voz, sin duda era ella. Pero ¿desde cuando era doctora?, ¿y ese tono? ¿Uchiha?, al parecer muchas cosa habían cambiado, pero sin duda algunas hay otras que nunca cambian.

"_**Sigue siendo igual de molesta"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Sakura estaba muy seria frente a su ex compañero, lo observaba duramente, y a simple vista podía apreciar su deteriorado estado. El en esos momentos se encontraba de pie afirmado de la camilla, con el camisón cubierto de sangre, con sudor que destilaba por su frente, además de aquellos ojos negros que trataban de localizar a su interlocutor, con una expresión impasible en el rostro y con respiración bastante irregular.

-

-

En otras palabras se encontraba completamente irreconocible, y como Sakura espero nunca ver.

-

-

Un dolor agudo se intensificaba en su pecho, la angustia invadía su corazón y aprisionaba su garganta fuertemente. Hace mucho que ella no sentía esta sensación, hace mucho que había decidido no volver a llorar por nadie, hace tanto que se había prometido a si misma que no lloraría mas por el, que derramar lagrimas no servia absolutamente de nada, pero verlo así la consumía por dentro, tenerlo frente a sus ojos en ese estado desgarraba su corazón lentamente, todo lo que no demostró en el momento en que lo vio cubierto de sangre y envuelto en aquellas mantas estaba por salir a flote.

-

-

Sus ojos se cristalizaron nublándole la vista, bajó su rostro dejando que su cabello rosado ocultase su rostro, y oprimió forzosamente sus puños.

-

-

No iba a llorar, no nuevamente, no después de todo lo que vivió, no después de todas aquellas lágrimas inservibles que sus ojos destilaron. No, ahora demostraría que todas aquellas grandes caídas que había sufrido no fueron en vano. Todas aquellas angustias y dolor que sintió luego de la partida de Sasuke valieron la pena, ella había aprendido la lección, y no caería de nuevo, ya que le seria imposible volver a levantarse.

-

-

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, y puso la frente en alto, sus ojos ya no estaban nublados por aquellas lágrimas inservibles, su mirada fue indiferente distintamente y carraspeo su garganta, volviendo a la posición fría de un comienzo. Se paro firmemente y decidió entablar una conversación, pero antes fue medianamente interrumpida.

_- Sakura._

_- Uchiha._

El estaba desconcertado, todo lo que estaba viviendo era como una pesadilla de la cual estaba seguro terminaría en el momento en que elimino a Itachi, pero no fue así, ahora todo se volvió cuesta arriba, aun más difícil que escalar aquel cerro de venganza. Y había que agregar que se encontraba frente a aquella persona que jamás creyó ver nuevamente, bueno metafóricamente ver, ya que sus ojos se encontraban inmersos en aquella profunda oscuridad.

_- Debes estar preguntándote ¿Qué haces aquí? o ¿Cómo llegaste si te encontrabas en el fin de tu venganza?, pero si no es así, te lo explicare de todos modos._

_- Hmp._

_- Veo que eres tan comunicativo como siempre. Pero bueno hay cosas que con el tiempo no se pueden borrar._

_- /Lo mismo pienso/_

_- En primer lugar será mejor que te recuestes en la camilla, porque por si no lo has notado, tus heridas están abiertas nuevamente, y estas cubierto de sangre, y en segundo lugar, creo que este ataque de furia extrema fue completamente innecesario, pero con un Uchiha nunca se sabe, así que será mejor que te recuestes _¡_ahora_! .

-

Sasuke bufó por lo molesta y cortante que ella se mostraba para con el, en realidad era muy dura y frívola, además de directa y estricta, pero ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad sentía un gran ardor en su torso, y sentía el camisón húmedo.

-

-

Cuando disponía a recostarse en la camilla, sintió un gran mareo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, y caer hacia un costado. No había esperanza de que alguien lo sujetara, así que espero el impacto que terminaría de rasgar sus heridas.

-

-

Pero antes de caer unos finos, suaves, tibios y delicados brazos lo abrazaron fuertemente, dejando que el pesado y musculoso cuerpo de el cayera sobre el suyo.

Sakura quedo sentada, con Sasuke sobre sus piernas, abrazada de su cintura, y el con su cabeza reposada en el hombro de ella, mezclando sus aromas, sus alientos, uniendo sus cuerpos por unos segundos, sintiendo el palpitar de sus sufridos corazones, fundiendo su calor, y ambos por primera vez se sintieron completos.

-

-

Sakura reacciono luego de aquel momento que esperaba no volver a repetir, ya que solo causaría tormento en su corazón, y como había dicho anteriormente.

-

-

**No volvería a caer.**

-

-

_- Uchiha, debes recostarte, aquel esfuerzo que hiciste hace poco, solo retrasara tu recuperación._

_- No necesito de tu ayuda, puedo solo._

_- Entonces apresúrate, porque no tengo todo el día._

-

-

Sasuke lentamente, temblando, pálido y con mucho dolor en su cuerpo, -pero mucho mas orgullo-se levanto del suelo, y subió lentamente a la camilla donde se recostó casi inconciente.

-

-

Sakura, volvía a sentir aquella opresión en el pecho, estiró los brazos tratando de ayudarlo, pero el no se lo permitiría, y ella no dejaría que los sentimientos la volviesen a traicionar. Se levanto del suelo y espero que el terminara de recostarse, para sanar su heridas. Su ropa estaba manchada al igual que la del Uchiha, pero ya llegaría a casa para poder lavarla.

-

-

Ella se acerco hasta su lado, y preparo sus manos para sanar sus heridas, justo cuando dirigía sus manos hasta su camisón, el too una de sus muñecas y detuvo su acción.

-

-

_- ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_- Sanar tu heridas, ¿o piensas desangrarte antes de lograr tu segundo objetivo? – _golpe bajo para el uchiha_-_

-

-

Sasuke soltó sus muñecas y cerro sus ojos en señal de aprobación.

-

-

Sakura continuo con su trabajo, abrió su camisón y vio el desastre que el había causado en sus casi sanas heridas. Puso sus manos en ellas y juntó chakra de color verde.

-

-

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, en el momento en que ella posó sus manos en su abdomen, y luego un calor invadir su cuerpo, además de un alivio indescriptible.

-

-

Sakura termino con las heridas y comenzó a examinarlo.

-

-

_- El equipo HEBI, te trajo hasta aquí._

-

-

Sasuke que en esos momentos se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos decidió prestar atención.

-

-

_- Entraron a mi consulta, y fuiste llevado a urgencias inmediatamente, con Tsunade pudimos apreciar tu deteriorado estado, e intentamos salvar tu vida, pero recibiste un golpe muy fuerte en la parte trasera de tu cerebro, lo que te causo ceguera temporal._

_- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

_- Eso es relativo._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo?_

_- No lo sabemos, pero esperamos que sean un par de meces, todo depende de las terapias, de los cuidados, y de tu determinación._

_- Hmp._

_- Cuando salgas quedaras a mi cargo, yo soy tu medico de cabecera, y tendrás que obedecerme, vivirás en mi casa y bajo mis ordenes, yo realizare tus terapias, hasta que te recuperes._

_- Yo no dependo ni dependeré de nadie, y menos de una molestia como tu, no necesito de tu lastima._

_- Ese no es mi problema Uchiha, veamos si te las puedes arreglar solo, auque créeme que lo que menos me da es lastima. Creo que cada uno cae por su propio peso._

_- ¿Quieres decir que me merecía esto? -_Apretándole fuertemente el brazo con el cual lo examinaba.

-

-

Sakura decidió no soltar el agarre del pelinegro, ya que lo tenia justo donde quería.

-

-

_- Creo que cada uno busca lo que obtiene y tú no eres la excepción_**.- **

-

-

Con esto, inyectó aquél líquido azulado en el brazo del Uchiha. Este soltó un quejido, y apretó aun más el brazo de la doctora.

-

-

_- ¿Qué me inyectaste? – _Dijo completamente iracundo-

_- Un tranquilizante Uchiha, lo suficientemente fuerte para no poder moverte, pero no tanto como para que me escuches._

_- ¿Por qué haces esto?_

_- ¿Hacer que?_

_- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?_

_- Yo no me preocupo por ti, mas de lo que una doctora por su paciente, además yo no pedí estar a tu cargo, es solo una orden de Tsunade. / y una promesa/- _esto ultimo lo dijo mentalmente, recordando lo propuesto a su amigo y casi hermano-

- Sasuke soltó el agarre que mantenía con la pelirosa, y dejo caer su brazo a un lado de su cuerpo. El calmante comenzaba a presentar su efecto, y rápidamente adormecía sus extremidades.

-

-

_- La Hokage me ordeno mantenerte siempre a mi lado hasta tu recuperación, mi casa esta siendo adaptada para que se te haga mas fácil acostumbrarte a la oscuridad, yo me encargaré de tus terapias que son cuatro veces por semana. Tu equipo HEBI, esta viviendo en una cabaña en medio del bosque esperando tu recuperación y tus nuevas instrucciones._

_- Saldrás del hospital en el transcurso de una semana, y serás eximido de cargo, ya que no causaste mayor daño a la aldea._

_- Luego de tu esperada recuperación serás citado a una reunión donde se determinara tu rango ninja además que…_

-

-

Sakura dejo de hablar ya que observó que el efecto del medicamento había dejado al Uchiha completamente dormido, con su respiración pausada, y con un semblante de tranquilad. ¿Pero porque estaría tranquilo, si realmente no podría ver por dos meces o mas?

-

-

Esas eran algunas de las cosas que Sakura tardaría en entender.

-

**-**

Sasuke se encontraba tranquilo, ya que después de todo, estaba de vuelta en su aldea, su ceguera era temporal, tenía a una ex compañera de equipo cuidando de el, no tendría problemas con su retorno a casa, y como Sakura había dicho, aun tenia algo por que luchar, y ya comenzaba a pensar en la persona con quien lo lograría.

-

-

Sakura luego de eso, llamo a una enfermera por el citófono y le pidió algunas mantas, además de un nuevo camisón para su paciente, y algunos auxiliares para limpiar el desastre que el Uchiha había causado.

Lo miro fijamente hasta que fue interrumpida por el golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación.

-

-

Se apresuro a abrir la puerta, y ahí encontró a la enfermera cargando lo implementos anteriormente pedidos.

-

-

_- Muchas Gracias._

_- Doctora, si desea yo lo cambio, para que usted se pueda retirar._

_- No, no te preocupes, es mi deber atenderlo._

_- Esta bien. Nos vemos mañana en su consulta._

_- Hasta mañana._

-

-

La enfermera se fue dejando a Sakura con algunas frazadas y el camisón limpio. Momentos después entraron los auxiliares, y ordenaron la habitación cejándola como nueva.

-

-

Sakura se dispuso a desvestir al pelinegro, luego de desabrochar su camisón, y tenerlo frente a sus ojos solo cubierto por sus bóxer – que no pensaba en cambiarlos- se sonrojo, observando su tan buen formado cuerpo, lo recorrió con la vista de pies a cabeza, realmente ellos había cambiado a lo largo de esos años separados, no había duda que Sasuke se convirtió en todo un hombre, y ella, bueno en toda una mujer.

-

-

Pero eso no era lo único que había cambiado. Ya que sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro – según ella- habían desaparecido, al igual que muchos de sus sueños, que muchas de sus esperanzas, al igual que su felicidad e ingenuidad.

-

-

Mejor decidió dejar de mortificar su cabeza con aquellos pensamientos absurdos, y vistió al pelinegro, lo arropo con las frazadas y sabanas, y lo observo por última vez, hasta que apago la luz, y tomo la perilla de la puerta, pero justo antes de salir, hubo algo que la dejo petrificada, ya que nuca pensó siquiera en escuchar.

-

-

_**- Sakura, no me dejes solo.**_

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-continuara.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

-

En el próximo capitulo…

_- Uchiha, si no quieres la silla de rueda, tienes que permitir que una enfermera te lleve de la mano, para evitar que choques contra un poste._

_- ¿Por qué no tu Sa-ku-ra?_

_- ¿Porque no me quiero contagiar lo amargado?_

_- ¿Tienes miedo?_

_- De ti, ni lo sueñes Uchiha._

_-_

Esto ultimo lo dijo tomando la mano del pelinegro entrelazándola con la suya, y caminando junto a el lentamente y guiándolo suavemente por las calles de Konoha, que el pueblo observaba con ojos absortos.

/Algún beneficio obtendré en este tiempo, quizás me ayude a conseguir mi segundo objetivo, no es cierto, **mi Sakura**/

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

-

Hola…

-

-

Bueno aquí el tercer capitulo de Accecato.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews.

En el siguiente vienen algunas sorpresitas, algunas muestras de cariño, y otras de celos, aparte del encuentro entre Naruto y Sasuke.

Eso les puedo adelantar.

-

-

Agradecimientos a mis 18 reviews del último capitulo.

-

-

setsuna17 (gracias x tu apoyo)

-

kaoru-uchiha (Gracias, )

-

Sasusaku (bienvenida a este fic)

-

la-saku

(Bienvenida, apenas tenga un pokitito de tiempo me paso y te dejo un reviews )

-

princess-odi (bienvenida, hahaha )

-

Kiraira (Bienvenida a mis fic)

-

The dark of the light

(hahha, Gracias y bienvenida a otro de mis fics. Hahah. Esperaba tu review )

-

natsumi uchiha (hahah aquí va la conti y gracias )

-

Misa Alucard

(si yo también me doy una idea, imagina y cierra los ojos, camina por tu patio, y si sigues viva dime lo que sentiste. Bienvenida)

-

sasusaku03

(Diferente, creo que me gustan las cosas diferentes, hahha, gracias y si que viva el sasusaku, bienvenida)

-

tema.chan.90

(hay hay…esta bien si creo que me tarde un poko en L.M..E pero bueno el otro día subi capitulo, el siguiente aun no lo termine, quizás el domingo lo suba, besos)

-

yhoe uchiha

(no lo creo, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo, y mi computador esta fallando, así que no te condeno por no dejarme un review en el primero haha gracias bienvenida)

-

SasteR

(el comienzo me lo tome personal..quien sabe, a lo mejor yo hahaha, veamos como sigue el fic, gracias )

-

Sakura darkness

(gracias, y bienvenida, nos vemos en el proximo )

-

Reiko Navi-san

(no hay de que para eso estamos las colegas no es cierto? Haha, gracias por pasarte y nos vemos en el siguiente el tiempo acorta mi vida, que es escribir, pero bueno aquí va el siguiente besus y bienvenida)

-

Black Cronos (gracias por pasarte, haha, bienvenida a otro fic, espero que te siga gustando, nos vemos)

-

Bongio

(gracias, aquí va el siguiente, y un besu para ti también, nos vemos en el próximo)

-

volovan

(aquí va el siguiente, bienvenida, y nos vemos en el proximo)

-

alexavenuz

(haha de nada, espero que te siga gustando, nos vemos en el proximo)

-

Pasen por LA MANSION EMBRUJADA.

Tengo malo el teclado asi que si falta alguna letra perdonenme, voy a comprar uno nuevo. XP

-

¿Algún review? ¿Comentario?

¿Descarga? ¿Apoyo? ¿Crítica?

-

-

Atte Dulce Haruno.

.

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"


	4. Soledad para tres

DULCE HARUNO

DULCE HARUNO.

………………………………….

-

_/ .Accecato. /_

_-_

………………….

-

_Día IV._

-

…

-

"Soledad de tres"

-

-

-

En el capitulo anterior…

Mejor decidió dejar de mortificar su cabeza con aquellos pensamientos absurdos, y vistió al pelinegro, lo arropo con las frazadas y sabanas, y lo observo por última vez, hasta que apago la luz, y tomo la perilla de la puerta, pero justo antes de salir, hubo algo que la dejo petrificada, ya que nuca pensó siquiera en escuchar.

-

-

_**- Sakura, no me dejes solo.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-continuara.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

-

Ella se congeló con aquellas palabras, realmente no sabía como actuar ante aquella situación casi imaginaria, he imposible de vivir, o el golpe realmente le había afectado el cerebro, o el corazón Uchiha comenzaba a descongelarse.

-

-

Sakura siempre pensaba que Sasuke aunque distante por todas las cosas que vivió, si poseía un corazón, pero tenia terror a volver a querer, ya que todo lo que quería y amaba en su vida, se lo habían arrebatado en un instante, y de la peor manera, además había que agregar que la persona que se lo había robado era nada mas que su modelo a seguir, su hermano mayor.

-

-

Por eso ella siempre trataba de hablar con el, de demostrarle su afecto, pero aun así todo lo que hizo fue en vano, ya que el de todas formas había convertido su corazón en piedra, y había alejado cualquier contacto hacia el, ya que lo volvía débil.

-

-

Esas palabras que había salido de los labios del pelinegro, denotaban sentimientos, realmente sus palabras había penetrado en el corazón de Sakura, ya que quizás le daban alguna señal de que el hielo del corazón de Sasuke comenzaba a derretirse.

**Pero no podía darse falsas esperanzas.**

Ahora debía seguir adelante, estaba enojada con el, por dejar que su corazón se oscureciera y se convirtiera en aquel iceberg, que realmente no reconocía desde la ultima vez que lo vio.

No le perdonaría nunca que el intentase matarlos, y que los dejara siempre fuera de sus planes.

Tampoco aceptaría que conformara un nuevo grupo, sin pensar siquiera en ellos, porque eran muy débiles.

Y la última cosa que no aceptaba es que haya buscado a una "mujer" para encontrar a Itachi, ¿No había nadie mejor? ¿O necesitaba a una para sus necesidades hormonales?, eso definitivamente la había enfermado, pero ya averiguaría el porque de la ayuda de aquella nada atractiva "mujercita".

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Ella dio media vuelta, y caminó lentamente con palpitaciones muy fuertes, se sonrojó al pesar que tal vez sus latidos eran escuchados desde el exterior, y que incluso llegaran a los oídos de Sasuke, cosa que le causo escalofríos.

Camino hasta que llegó a un lado de la camilla, pero vio a Sasuke dormido, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, sudor en su frente, y con mucho calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

-

_Fiebre alta._

-

Poso su mano en la frente empapada de el, y comprobó que su teoría era cierta, no había tiempo para el termómetro, solo tenia que bajar aquella fiebre de la forma mas rápida posible.

Realmente de manera sorprendente la fiebre había entrado en su cuerpo, si hace escasos minutos el estaba conciente.

Pero con aquellas heridas nada era seguro.

Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas hasta el baño, y humedeció una toalla, la estrujo y corriendo nuevamente la posó en la frente del pelinegro, lo destapo un poco, y espero unos minutos.

-

_Ayúdame._

-

Sasuke repetía sucesivas veces esa frase, pero Sakura sabia que eran alucinaciones por la fiebre, pero por otro lado tenia muchas dudas con respecto a las palabras que murmuraba, quería saber que pasaba por su mente, y del mismo modo responder algunas preguntas como ¿por qué pedía ayuda? Y ¿a quien se la pedía con tanta angustia en su voz?

-

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

-

Sueño de Sasuke.

-

-

_-_ _¿Dónde me encuentro?_

Todo lo que veía a su alrededor era nada mas que oscuridad, y el de pie en medio del vació, de la nada.

Repentinamente y como si estuviese en una escena de teatro, una luz ilumino unos cuerpos, el los reconocía claramente, eran sus padres, por los que lucho tanto tiempo luego de su muerte, por ellos y por todo su clan que fue masacrado.

Luego instantáneamente se encendió otra luz, su mirada se ensombreció y una mueca de melancolía se iluminó en su rostro, frente a sus ojos se encontraba su hermano, el causante de todo su sufrimiento y dolor en su corazón. El autor de que su vida cada vez fuese más horrible, y que aunque muerto se encontraba, seguía estando presente en su vida atormentándolo día a día.

_Hermano, me mataste, pero aun así no aprendiste la lección, ¿Quién mas tendrá que morir, para que entiendas?_

_Tú ya no perteneces a mi vida._

_¿De que vida me hablas Sasuke? Si todo lo que hiciste fue basar tu vida en una venganza, ¿para que? Si lo único que consigues es soledad y oscuridad._

_¡Yo no estoy solo!_

_¿A, no?, seguro tienes amigos los cuales te esperaban luego de la "victoria ante tú venganza", después de que los abandonaste y fuiste capaz de pensar en matarlos si se interponían en tu camino. A los cuales trataste como desconocidos y basura todos los días de tu vida. También debes pensar que alguien siente amor por ti, pero luego de eso, de seguro el que te tenía afecto te debe odiar. Dicen que todo se devuelve en esta vida, y aunque yo ya pague, tu sigues aquí, y peor que antes_ _hermanito, te deje un pequeño regalo antes de irme, y espero que valga, la oscuridad te servirá de compañía, por mucho tiempo._

Así como las luces llegaron, desaparecieron, cientos de manos negras salieron del suelo y comenzaron a hundir el cuerpo de Sasuke, lo atrapaban y asfixiaban.

_¡Ayúdenme!_

Otras dos luces se encendieron, y mostraron a Sakura en una, y a Naruto en la otra, ambos con la mirada en el piso.

_Me decepcionaste Sasuke, mi __amigo._

_Sasuke-kun, que pocas oportunidades te da la vida, y todas las has terminado arruinando. __Amor__ Esa palabra fue la más importante que te dije, y aun así no te importó. Me decepcionaste._

-

Sasuke los veía darle las espaldas, y caminar lejos de el, mientras que se perdía entre las manos de la venganza, de la maldad, de la oscuridad.

_Sakura no me dejes solo._

_¡Ayúdenme!_

_Naruto… ¡Sakura ayúdame! Sácame de esta oscuridad, sáquenme de aquí… por favor._

-

-

Fin sueño de Sasuke.

-

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

-

_Naruto… ¡Sakura ayúdame! Sácame de esta oscuridad, sáquenme de aquí… por favor._

Esas palabras impresionaron a Sakura, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?, realmente si pensaba en aquellas palabras emitidas por el pelinegro, podría decir que era lo que siempre habían intentado, que desde que lo conocieron habían intentado alejarlo de la oscuridad antes de que esta lo consumiese completamente. Deseaban con todo su corazón darle apoyo, cariño y amistad, pero eso no sirvió de nada, incluso ella llego a pensar que para el ellos no significaban nada.

Pero ahora todo era muy distinto, aunque todos hayan cometido errores, se encontraban de vuelta, juntos. Muchas cosas los distanciaban, y cada vez mas el camino se volvía mas pedregoso, pero había logrado atravesar difíciles obstáculos, luchando por su amistad, que siempre fue su camino ninja.

Ahora de vuelta, con un amigo, con un amor, cayendo por un barranco, ¿como iban a dejar que cállese sin siquiera intentar agarrarlo?, ¿lo dejarían terminar en aquella soledad y oscuridad, solo observando?

-

_**No.**_

-

No frente a sus ojos, ya no más, quizás nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para traerlo de vuelta a Konoha, pero estaba segura que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para traerlo de vuelta a la luz, al amor, a la amistad, de vuelta a tener un corazón, y a tener una vida llena de sentimientos y emociones.

No lo había pensado antes, pero toda su vida se estuvo preparando para algo como esto, ya que quizás lo que mas poseía era aquel talento para demostrar las emociones que aunque ocultase, no lograba esconder ante los demás.

Lo ayudaría, haría todo lo posible por sacarlo de esa tormenta de tinieblas, aunque tuviese que arriesgar la vida para conseguirlo.

Pero nadie dijo que debía portarse dulce y arrastrada como siempre, con el tiempo había aprendido que para llegar al corazón Uchiha se necesitaba mucho más que eso, además era divertido tratarlo como hasta ahora, quizás esa nueva faceta era la indicada, y por el momento no estaba en sus planes cambiarla.

-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

-

Puso nuevamente el paño sobre su frente, y así repitió la acción sucesivas veces, hasta que logró el cometido de volver la temperatura de Sasuke a la normalidad.

Sin darse cuenta había pasado más de tres horas en aquel lugar, ya era mas de medio día, y hacia un frió impresionante, estaba exhausta, y tenia mucha hambre.

Volvió a arropar al pelinegro y lo observo durante algunos segundos, se dispuso a salir, pero nuevamente la voz del Uchiha sobreviviente la hizo sentir un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo.

_Sakura._

_¿Despertaste? Tuviste mucha fiebre hace algunas horas, pero logre controlarla, ahora estas mucho mejor_.

_Hmn._

_Por cierto te traerán el almuerzo en unos minutos más, yo voy a la cafetería, volveré en una hora a ver como sigues._

_No voy a comer._

_¿Cómo que no vas a comer?_

_No, no tengo certeza de quien vendrá, y no recibiré comida de nadie que no conozca._

_No me digas que me vas a hacer darte la comida en la boca, no creo que se vea muy bien que lo haga, además para eso están las enfermeras._

_Ya te lo dije, no recibiré comida de nadie que no conozca._

_Bueno entonces no me queda otra opción que enviar a Naruto, nos vemos luego._

_Pero…_

Sakura ya se había ido con una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro. Nuevamente le había ganado a Sasuke Uchiha, y además, seria muy entretenido ver como seria el reencuentro entre Naruto y Sasuke, además de ver como el chico hiperactivo le daba comida en la boca a su mejor amigo y rival.

Sin duda eso no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Sasuke en cambio estaba muy enfadado, ahora tendría que soportar que el dobe de naruto le diera de comer, y además de quizás que explicaciones darle.

Ese encuentro seria realmente agotador, y sin duda muy vergonzoso para el Uchiha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora tendría que buscar a Naruto y de alguna forma convencerlo de que le diera de comer al Uchiha menor.

Se dirigió rápidamente hasta su hogar, donde esperaba encontrarlo ya que la orden de Tsunade de cambiar su casa para comodidad del Uchiha, debía estar terminada lo antes posible.

Llego hasta ella y sintió mucho ruido en el interior, luego de buscar la llave, entró a su casa, y encontró un desparramo de sus cosa que casi le dio un infarto.

Sakura era una persona muy ordenada y disciplinada, mantenía todas sus cosas en perfecto orden y con una inigualable limpieza, realmente era todo lo contrario a lo que era naruto, y sin duda tenerlo mas de tres días en sus casa, esta iba a acabar en un verdadero vertedero de desperdicios, de lo que con esfuerzo pudo obtener. Sin duda, mantendría vigilado al chico hiperactivo, y ahora le daría una buena reprimenda, por hacer de sus cosas un desperdicio, o ¿le pediría un favor a cambio?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, todo lo que había pasado en su pesadilla era lo que realmente lo atormentaba.

Como podía haber ocurrido sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta, todo lo que hacia era en perjuicio propio, nunca le gusto la soledad, pero era difícil su vida, siempre lo fue.

Desde niño el ser el hijo menor, hermano pequeño de uno de los mejores ninjas, y del clan más poderoso, no era nada fácil. Todos tenían muchas expectativas en el, todos querían que fuera como Itachi, todos esperaban demasiado de el.

En la academia los niños lo envidiaban, y no tenia amigos, se sentía solo. Además tener a las niñas siempre detrás de su espalda era demasiado estresante y vergonzoso.

Luego ocurrió lo de su clan y todo se fue al suelo, en todo lo que creía, todo lo que tenia y a todos quienes admiraban ya no se encontraban. La persona que siempre tomó como ideal de vida, le había dado una puñalada por la espalda, y se convertía de ídolo, en un genio maligno, al cual solo se debía despreciar.

Ese mismo día y después de mucho llorar, lo comprendió.

El estaba hecho solo para odiar y desde ahora en adelante, solo abría una palabra en su vocabulario.

_**Venganza.**_

Desde ese momento supo que todos tratarían de impedirlo, y no lo permitiría, él tenia que ser el mejor, y conseguir poder a cualquier precio.

Cuando conoció a sus compañeros de equipo, aunque siempre tubo presente aquella palabra (venganza), comenzó a olvidar su verdadero motivo para vivir, y se comenzó a sentir nuevamente, a querer, y a considerarse parte de un algo.

Fue cuando conoció el poder de Orochimaru, el cual lo llevo nuevamente a la oscuridad y al deseo de seguir el camino que siempre tenia presente.

No podía volver a olvidar el motivo de su vida, y compartir con Naruto y Sakura lo hacia olvidar, por eso el debía alejarse, el no quería que ellos fueran parte de las consecuencias de sus actos, el no quería que ellos se involucraran en su vida, en sus sentimientos, en el fondo de su corazón, porque ya no toleraría volver a perder a nadie que estimase, y por lo mismo no dejaría entrar a nadie a su corazón.

Pero con ellos dos a un lado, era imposible, eran demasiado como para evitarlo, eran mas fuerte que aquella muralla entre el y sus sentimientos.

Y aunque el los despreció, los humilló, y los trató de la peor manera, ellos siempre estuvieron ahí, tratando de llevarlo de vuelta a la vida, al sentimiento, a la verdad.

No lo dejaron solo, aunque se separaran, siempre supo que no dejarían de buscarlo, de pensar en el, y de creer que algún día el volvería. Eso le dolió siempre, porque aunque no quiso entablar lazos con nadie, simplemente con ellos fue imposible, ya que aquellos lazos siempre existieron y era difícil que algo los eliminara.

Pero todo se había acabado, el había cometido muchos errores imperdonables, que ellos jamás olvidarían, quizás no lo criticarían ahora, pero lo mas seguro es que Naruto ya no quisiese ser su amigo, y Sakura, bueno ya no lo amara como una vez lo dijo antes de marcharse.

Ese amor que ella siempre le profeso, el mismo había terminado por acabarlo y enterrarlo a miles de metros bajo el mar.

Pero no podía permitir perderlos, no quería que ellos acabasen también muertos en aquella venganza, que había destruido todo su ser, no iba a permitir que sus amigos muriesen en manos de su hermano, no quiso y fue lo mejor.

Tenia miedo, miedo de perderlos, de verlos sin sueños por cumplir los suyos, y destrozados por una venganza que no les correspondía.

Por eso ahora pagaría el precio de su rechazo, aunque nunca admitiría frente a nadie, que ellos eran ahora "el todo" para el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

-

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

-

Sasuke salio de sus pensamientos, en el momento en que sintió la puerta abrirse, cerro los ojos y los mantuvo así por varios segundos.

La puerta se cerro, y sintió unos pasos acercándose hacia un lado de la camilla.

Sasuke esperaba que no fuese el. Lo mas seguro es que Sakura no lo hubiese convencido de venir, y alguna enfermera haya tomado su lugar ara darle de comer.

¿Quien esta ahí?

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, Sasuke abrió los ojos, como demostrando que estaba despierto y furioso.

La persona que había entrado se encontraba completamente en silencio, y muy quieta, que era casi imperceptible su presencia.

Repentinamente sintió que algo a alguien pasaba algo como asiéndole señas muy cerca de su rostro.

En un movimiento rápido, el tomo aquello que se balanceaba de un lugar a otro, pero para su sorpresa, era lo que menos esperaba, y de la persona que esperaba.

La mano de el se encontraba fuertemente apretada por el Uchiha, y aunque fue sorpresivo, el único que podía hacer eso era el.

_Naruto._

_Sasuke._

_¿Qué crees que haces?_

_Bueno, yo quería ver si verdaderamente no vez nada, y es cierto, porque hace mucho rato que te hago burlas y señas y ni te inmutas._

Naruto, que mas se podía esperar de el, un chico hiperactivo pero de muy buen corazón, no había definición acertada para su especie, lo único que se podía decir es que era Naruto un chico hiperactivo y del cual se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Sasuke sintió un gran peso sobre su cuerpo, y que alguien lo asfixiaba, era Naruto que le daba un Abrazo tan apretado que trasmitía lo que Naruto no sabría decir de manera cuerda, y lo que Sasuke nunca hablaría en su vida.

Sasuke también lo abrazo, claro que a su modo.

Se sentía tan bien saber que aun podía contar con el DOBE de Naruto, que aun seguirían siendo amigos, y que los rencores Naruto los olvidaría como si nunca hubiesen pasado.

_Sasuke-BAKA. ¿Te tardaste mucho en regresar?_

_Dobe_

_No me digas DOBE, TEME_

_DOBE_

_Que no me digas así._

_DOBE_

_¿Qué?_

_Podrías bajarte de mí, y dejar de asfixiarme._

_Lo siento. Bueno, creo que me debes contar muchas cosas Sasuke-TEME, mientras te doy de comer_

_¿Cómo?_

_Con Sakura-chan hicimos un trato, así que debo cumplirlo._

_¿Y de que se trata?_

_Bueno, cuando llegue a su casa, me encontré con todo muy ordenado, y empecé a trabajar, pero tenia mucho calor así que abrí una ventana, pero por ella entro una abeja, y como no me gustan comencé a corretearla, en fin, lo que conseguí fue hacer un desastre del perfecto orden de Sakura, y cuando ella llego, era o hablar con Tsunade-oba-chan y acusarme para que cancelara mis misiones, o que le hiciera un pequeño favor, y bueno aquí me tienes._

_Una cosa, no me des de comer, puedo hacerlo solo._

_Pero si Sakura-chan lo sabe, nos va a golpear._

_¿Y donde se encuentra ella?_

_Fue a comer con Sai._

_¿Quién es el?/Así que sai. Nadie es competencia para Sasuke Uchiha./_

_Nuestro compañero de equipo, tu reemplazo._

_- /Reemplazo, eso es imposible/ penso_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alguien venia caminando muy rápido en dirección a la habitación del Uchiha, ella esperaba no haber perdido la opción de ver como Naruto atendía a Sasuke, cosa que no vería en un millón de años mas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Se acerca Sakura-chan, apresúrate teme, o me va obligar a darte de comer en la boca._

_Dobe, deshazte de la comida, rápido._

_¿Pero como?_

_La ventana, arrójala por la ventana._

_No abre, no la puedo abrir._

_Ni para eso sirves Naruto._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se encontraba a unos pasos de la habitación del Uchiha existente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ya la abrí._

_Naruto arrojó toda la comida de la bandeja por la ventana, y se sentó rápidamente, haciendo como si no ocurriese nada._

_Un segundo después ingreso Sakura, la que se decepcionó mucho al ver que ya no había comida en la bandeja._

_¿Cómo se encuentra mi vengador favorito?_

_Hm._

_Sakura-chan ¿no le digas eso?_

_A Naruto se me olvidaba, Tsunade-sama te busca, acabo de hablar con ella._

_Le dijiste lo de tu casa._

_No Naruto, pero creo que tiene una nueva misión para ti, ya que como terminaste con mi casa, tendrás una misión junto con Hinata y Shino._

_Si, por fin. Nos vemos Teme, adiós Sakura-chan._

_Adiós Naruto, ten cuidado._

_-_

_Sakura y Sasuke nuevamente se quedaron solos, y fue cuando ella decidió hablar._

_Llegamos a la conclusión con Tsunade-Sama, que ya te encuentras en condiciones de abandonar el hospital, así que estas de alta, en una hora mas nos iremos ha mi casa._

_Hmn_

_Nos vemos Uchiha._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Uchiha, si no quieres la silla de rueda, tienes que permitir que una enfermera te lleve de la mano, para evitar que choques contra un poste._

_¿Por qué no tu Sa-ku-ra?_

_¿Porqué no me quiero contagiar lo amargado?_

_¿Tienes miedo?_

_De ti, ni lo sueñes Uchiha._

Esto ultimo lo dijo tomando la mano del pelinegro entrelazándola con la suya, y caminando junto a el lentamente y guiándolo suavemente por las calles de Konoha, que el pueblo observaba con ojos absortos.

/Algún beneficio obtendré en este tiempo, quizás me ayude a conseguir mi segundo objetivo, no es cierto, **mi Sakura**/

-

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CONTINUARA.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

-

Vivencias en la casa Haruno.

-

Esta es mi casa.

Qué linda es, tienes unos bellos sillones… que graciosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke ten cuidado, por ahí no es.

Un sonido estruendoso retumbó en la casa, y ambos nuevamente quedaron unidos, uno sobre otro, pero esta vez sus labios si se unieron.

-

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola…

-

-

Bueno aquí el cuarto capitulo de Accecato.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Trate en este capitulo de poner los sentimientos por separado de estos protagonistas, para de ese modo luego basar sus acciones..si creo que estuvo un poco FOME, pero como dicen por ahí…es lo que hay nomás.

Hahaha el otro esta mas interesante ya que ahora viene la convivencia entre ellos, además de algunos choque, encuentro y un beso

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews.

En el siguiente vienen muchas muestras de cariño y de **celos **aseguro.

-

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y bueno aquí estoy de nuevo luego de lo que ocurrió.

La mansión la subo mañana sin falta y esta muy interesante a mi me gusto como quedo.

Bueno…que mas les hiba a decir..ahh ya se tengo un metro y espero que se pasen por ahí..es súper original (seguro)..Esta en mi pagina..a y hay otro donde voy a auspiciar los fic que me gustan..hahaha bueno ideas locas, los espero.

-

Agradecimientos a:

Agradecimientos a mis 25 reviews del último capitulo.

-

--

abby-san

Hola bienvenida, muchas gracias si creo que me gusta el romenca,ero es difícil coestos personajes…hay tanto etras de cado uno de ellos, espero que te siga gustano y muchas gracias…cuidate y nos leemos.

-

kaoru-uchiha

(hola.si espero que se mantenga tu postura y que cada vez mas te guste un poco mas…valga la redundancia, gracias por tus reviews.

-

tsuki-airen

Hola bienvenida..bueno si es iferente, y espero que lo diferente te guste..hahaha..cuidate y nos leemos, gracias por el review

-

ikamari

Hola bienvenida…espero que te siga gustano y que llame tu atención…muchas gracias por pasarte y dejar un review…cuidate.

-

Toyii

Hola bienvenida, otra carita nueva, espero que te guste y gracias por el review..cuidate nos leemos.

-

Liruva-chan

Hola..bueno creo que no puse escena de celos, epro en la otra se viene casi puros celos, pobre de sai, pero bueno ya hable mucho..cuidate nos vemos y gracias.

-

Siniestra Potter Uchiha

Hola bievenida, otra cara nueva..genial..espero que te guste aun mas ahora..hahaha..cuidate gracias.

-

Jul13ttA

Hola..otra cara nueva..Bienvenida, epero que te guste cada vez mas y sino bueno,espero saber le porque..gracias.

-

DarkOtakuMdl

Hola, genial que te gustara, si, pero habia que inyectarlo de alguna forma. Ahaha ..gracias..

-

gabriela28

Hola…creo que no te habia visto or aca, si me equivoco corrigeme..bueno solo espero que sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por el review.

-

Kiraira

Muchas gracias, por tus review, espero que cada día te guste un poco mas.

-

Giuli-Uchiha93

Hola bienvenida a mi fic..no te había visto por acá, espero que te siga gustando.

-

velvet9uchiha

Bienvenida, aquí va el siguiente, espero que os guste lo suficiente.

-

sAkUrItAkuukiiss

Hola niña, muchas grcasia, veamos si te gusta, aunque bueno creo que fue una parte para mostrar los sentimientos e el y de ella hacia ellos.

Muchas gracias por apoyarme, realmente me sorprende que haya gente como tu, pero no te procupes ella ya lo borro yahora sigo con mi vida..muchas graciaspor tu apoyo, que para mi es muy importanete..nos leemos. Cuidate y gracias nuevamente amiga.

-

Aravis

Hola..muchas gracias, espero sabelro arovechar, sino, una ayudadita a cualquiera le sirve hahaha.no esero que te guste como va encaminada..gracias por el review.

-

Mariam H

Hola bienvenida..otra carita nueva..muchas gracias, espero que cumpla tus expectativas, sino espero saber el orque…cuidate y muchas gracias por el review.

-

natsumi uchiha

no te cagigas de la silla, o sino quien va a leer mis historias. Gracias, espero que te guste..cuidate

-

yhoe uchiha

(hahaha..hola..si bueno, pero veamos, quizas ella no acete aun que lo ama, y quizas hasta le guste hacerlo sufrir, epro que pasara si sasuke empieza a sentir nuevamente..gracias cuidate y nos vemos)

-

SasteR

(si creo que no eres la unica que lo ama, pero bueno veamos como sigue.gracias )

-

Black Cronos

Hola…hahaha si bueno estos dos son todo un aso, y pero creo que el amor siempre triunfa aunque no se viene nada fácil.

-

judith uchiha

Hola muchas gracias amiga, siempre son buen resividos tus reviews…ahh tengo que hablar contigo..bueno, pero en la mansión te lo digo..besus.

-

Bongio

(gracias,que bueno que te guste.espero tu opinión en este también, y muchas gracias de verdad)

-

alexavenuz

(Hola…muchas gracias, y espero que lo leas como dices hasta el final..hahaha si espero que te vaya muy bien, nos leemos en el próximo gracias.)

-

Jarnall

Hola…muchas gracias…créeme que para mi ningún comentario es una tontería, y el tuyo es muy importante, ya que me demuestra que no soy la única que piensa así..en este capitulo trate de mostrar lo que ambos sienten por separado, esperemos que juntos logre cuplirlo que hasta ahora no han hecho..muchas graias, y me gustan los comentarios como los tuyos, tiene mucho contenido y me ayudan a trabajar aun mas en mis fics..hahaha..gracias, por supuesto sin desmerecer los otros review..cuídate y espero que te siga gustando y si no…bueno espero saber el porque..

-

-

¿Algún review? ¿Comentario?

¿Descarga? ¿Apoyo? ¿Crítica?

-

-

Atte Dulce Haruno.

.

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"


End file.
